Love is Sweeter the Second Time Around
by lolaprior
Summary: "Why the hell did we break up?" I whisper, a martini in my hand and the green olive between my teeth. Follow Marlene and Uriah as they meet up at the bar one night after their breakup and decide to get back together. T for Teen, UriahxMarlene, hope you enjoy! And tell me if you want me to make a second chapter! :)


**Marlene POV:**

"Why the hell did we break up?" I whisper, a martini in my hand and the green olive between my teeth. I know I shouldn't be drinking this late, but I've been a good girl; this is the first alcohol I've drunken in a week.

I twist the toothpick that the olive came on absentmindedly and look at Uriah. His tie hangs undone over his shoulders and the top buttons on his button-up shirt are undone. He's as sexy as ever.

Uriah takes a swig of his beer and turns to me. There's stubble on his cheeks and I can tell I wasn't the only one who hasn't been sleeping properly since we broke up five days and four hours ago. But he just shrugs and takes another overly-large sip.

"Uriah," I demand softly. "Why?"

"It wouldn't have worked out. You obviously weren't ready," he says quietly.

I put my elbows up to the bar's counter. "Ready for what?"

He shakes his head as the bartender writes up his bill. Uriah looks at me. "Put her martini on my tab," he tells the bartender.

"Thanks," I say. He adjusts his bar stool and it squeaks as he turns toward me.

"Forget what I said earlier. Maybe we were better off not together."

I grin. "Forbidden love is the best." It's strange how normally an outgoing and bold person is just as vulnerable as anyone else when emotions are played with.

His brown eyes sparkle like sea glass as he slams his beer down on the counter and pulls me close. I set down my glass and slip my arms around his shoulder. For some reason, our bodies fit perfectly against each other more than ever right now. Uriah's lips barely brush agaisnt mine before I get up.

"My apartment," I murmur against his lips. "Let's go. I have a feeling you forgot your key."

Uriah chuckles. "You know me too well," he says.

"Do I ever," I shoot back playfully, taking his hand in mine.

We stumble out of the Pit and down the hallways. Both of us have been in Dauntless so long we could walk the halls blindfolded and still find our way, but tonight for some reason, it seems more difficult than usual. Maybe it's because Uriah has just swept me off my feet and into his arms, but maybe it's because our minds are elsewhere.

We finally come to my apartment and Uriah puts me down just enough to get my key from my purse and unlock the door before shutting it sharply and pushing me towards the bed.

Uriah's lips struggle to find mine as we entangle ourselves in each other. He holds me tight as we stumble onto the bed, myself on top of him. His untucked shirt rides up his back as his hands explore my body. I kick of my heels and wrap my barefoot feet around his legs like they've found their soul mate. I certainly hope I have. I want Uriah to know me like the back of his hand. I want us to memorize each other's body with our lips and know that we will always be there for each other.

"Unzip," Uriah murmurs against my lips. "Let me unzip you."

I roll off him and onto my back as Uriah unzips my little black cutout cocktail dress. Now it's just me and my slip.

"Your tattoo," he says. "I'd forgotten about your tattoo." I got Lynn's name in cursive ink on my shoulder after she got shot last year. Uriah runs his hand over my shoulder and I shiver under his touch. But for some reason, it's comforting, having someone, especially Uriah, lightly brush his fingers over the one spot he would always kiss me.

I wrap my finger around Uriah's snake. He never told me why he got it. He just said it would make him look more badass.

Then Uriah starts to kiss Lynn's name, like he would always do. I unbutton his shirt and lie on his chest.

"Do you have any more tattoos?" I blurt out.

Uriah nods. He takes off his undershirt and I run my fingers over his bare chest. My name is over his heart in dark purple ink. I brush my cherry red lips over it and smile up at Uriah. "Really?"

He shrugs. "It's permanent. I just got it yesterday."

"But it's been five-"

"I know," he says. "Five days and four and a half hours ago. But I figured forbidden love is worth it." Uriah shoots me a grin and I smile back weakly.

"Why did we break up?"

"I was nervous," Uriah says slowly. "And about to propose."

"No."

Uriah grins. "Believe it. Four and Zeke helped me pick out the ring and Will gave me a pep talk. But you were really pissy that day."

I bite my lip.

"Still that time of the month?" He teases. I hit Uriah's shoulder playfully as he continues. "And you were in no mood to be played with."

"Uriah," I whisper. "You know why I was so pissy?"

He shakes his head in confusion and draws imaginary circles with his finger on my arm as I gulp. "I got fired," I say quietly. "Eric let me go and hired Lia."

"Lia?" He sounds as I nod. "She was in the initiate class a year after us. Tall, blonde, big boobs, you know?"

Uriah nods finally. "Oh," he says. "Bitch."

I giggle.

He brushes a few pieces of my chocolate hair off my face and smiles. "I hear Tori's hiring."

"Tomorrow, I guess," I say. "I don't know. I've just taken these past few days to figure out my life."

"Let's get back together," Uriah blurts out. "I've walked around Dauntless, and you're the best catch out of all the fish in the Chasm."

I smile to myself as Uriah rustles around his pockets and takes out a small velvet box. He turns to me and smiles slightly. "I was kind of hoping I'd see you tonight," he admits. "I shouldn't have allowed myself to get fed up with you on Tuesday."

"I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you," I whisper. "I'm so damn sorry."

"Eric will be damn sorry he fired you," Uriah mutters as I giggle slightly. Then my face lights up. "Can I move back in with you?" I ask hesitantly.

Uriah nods. "You know, maybe this time I didn't forget my key."

"And one more thing," I ask.

Uriah chuckles. "Anything for you, princess."

"Can we get married?"

* * *

**Hey peeps :) So I've been toying with this story for a while, ever since I sent it to AJ [Grisham] and 123lovestory (Ella) for their epic writing class. Anyway, I hope you liked this! I don't usually write about Uriah and Marlene, but they are two of my favorite characters from Divergent :) I originally intended for this to be a one-shot, but tell me if you guys would like a sequel, such as their marriage or something...****Oooh and what do you guys think of Suki Waterhouse as Marlene? And does anyone know who Edgar is? Jonny Weston is playing him, and I have know idea who he is but he's cute hehehe... Who else saw TFIOS? If you haven't and are planning to, bring your fangirl squeals and tissues!**


End file.
